


Sisterly Disruption

by sonse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonse/pseuds/sonse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama just want to play that new video game. Natsu has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Disruption

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: Can you write a Kagehina drabble where Kageyama goes over to Hinata's house and Hinata's little sister plays dress up with both of them? Hope that makes sense! Thank you!!  
> Prompt by: [mikesbigreddog](http://mikesbigredog.tumblr.com/)

The volleyball duo entered the shorter one’s household, sweaty and tired from practice. They tromped up the stairs after briefly greeting the redheaded spiker’s mother, planning on a marathon of gaming to begin their weekend. Quickly opening the door, Hinata launched himself onto his bed, landing on his stomach, groaning as he relaxed his leg muscles for a second.

“C’mon, get up. You need to set up the game dumbass, or we’ll never get to play.” The darker haired boy smacked him on the back, prompting the lazy body lying on the bed to shoot up and snap at him.

“Just give me a sec will yah?! I was jumping all around the gym spiking all of YOUR tosses and now my legs are all PWAAA!!!”

Smacking a hand to his face, Kageyama sighed while trying to understand what that particular sound effect of Hinata’s meant. After realizing that he didn’t really care, and that he really only wanted to slay virtual aliens, he smacked the smaller boy once again, this time on the back of the head.

A glare was sent toward his attacker as Hinata rolled off the bed, making his way over to his television. After searching through his messy shelf filled with nonsense, he finally discovered the game, still sealed in its packaging from its delivery yesterday. Smiling to himself, he grabbed the edge of the plastic, preparing to open the gateway to his new obsession.

“Onii-chan!”

Grumbling under his breath, cursing his sister’s interruption, Hinata turned toward the doorway where the small voice had come from. Eyeing his young sister, he realized she had her arms full of sparkling objects.

“What are you doing with all of that?” Confusion laced into Hinata’s speech, a bad feeling creeping up his spine. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Throwing a princess party.”

The statement was thrown right at the spiker, as if he should not have even needed to question her in the first place about her activity plans. The little girl had made her way over to the bed where Kageyama was perched while Hinata was preoccupied with wondering what to do about his younger sibling. She then dumped her armful of glittering skirts and tiaras onto the larger boy’s lap.

“Tobi-chan gets to pick first, since he’s prettier than Onii-chan.”

Kageyama huffed a laugh at Hinata, watching his boyfriend’s expression turn sour.

“What do you mean he’s prettier? I’m your older brother, you’re supposed to respect me, not insult me! Plus I’m clearly much cuter; he makes these scary faces all the time during practice Natsu! Remember, you even used to be afraid of him!”

“Tobi-chan is super cool!” She leaped up next to Kageyama on the bed, hugging his side. “You think he’s pretty too Onii-chan, that’s why he’s your prince.” She snuggled into Kageyama’s arm, smiling hugely at her statement.

His cheeks turning a light shade of red, Hinata looked away, suddenly taking a strange amount of interest in the patterning of his rug. The other boy, lap still filled with sparkling objects and small girl still attached to his left side, smiled briefly at the flustered redhead.

“May I have this one?” Kageyama gently asked the girl as he picked up a blue tiara which matched his irises. It was no secret to anyone in the Hinata household that Kageyama had a soft spot for young children, especially Natsu, but the way he interacted with her continued to make Shouyou fill with warmth and happiness.

“Okay, fine, we’ll have a princess party.”

~.~

Glitter. Everywhere. The floor. His hair. Was that some on the ceiling? Absolutely everywhere.

Yet the boy had a large grin plastered to his face as he sat at the table, drinking apple juice from a tea cup with a tiara placed into his unruly red curls, watching his boyfriend pour out more juice into a cup for Natsu.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being so short!  
> I also apologize for anything HTML-related that's strange looking, I'm new to AO3.


End file.
